User blog:Cure-rad/Madtoontown Wiki Userbox Project Ideas...
While browsing various wikis yesterday, I began to consider adding Userboxes to this wiki. Userboxes are little rectangular tables desplaying information and/or traits about the user who uses it. Most wiki's like to do the basic things with these: This user is female/male, this user has blue/green/brown eyes, this user is tall/short/etc. Others like to add their own twist to them. For example, say things like: This user is a fan of: (insert character's name here), or, This user is stubborn like (insert character name here). I thought our wiki could use things like this. I brainstormed a couple ideas, and here's what I have: Physical Description Userboxes of Female Toon's eye This user is female. of Male Toon's eye This user is male. of Female Toon's skirt This user is female. of Male Toon's Pants This user is male. of specific toon colour This user's hair colour is: _________ of toon eyes with coloured ring around This user's eye colour is: ___________ Madtoontown Related Userboxes (These userboxes will express what characters, episodes, series, movies, places, etc. that the user likes and dislikes.) Character Examples: of Cliff This user is a fan of Cliff. of Cliff This user hates Cliff. of Cliff This user is Cliff's biggest fan. (Userbox for certain characters only, like Cliff:) of Insane Cliff This user liked Cliff before he went insane. Etc. Series Examples: Picture This user likes The Beginning Series. Picture This user hates The Beginning Series. Picture This user's favorite series is The Beginning Series. Movie Examples: Picture This user supports/likes Hostages. Picture This user hates/dislikes Hostages. Picture This user's favorite movie is Hostages. Traits List: (I've come up with some ideas) * This user is bad like Bad Kitty. * This user can fix things like Junkyard Dog. * This user is a leader like Bad Kitty. * This user is insane like Cliff. * This user is hardcore like Jessie. * This user is loving like Bear's Mother. * This user is stubborn like Bear E Funny. * This user is annoying like Mickey. * This user is haunted by memories like Bear E Funny. * This user is defensive like Morris. * This user is couragous, like Tony. * This user is devious, like a cog. * This user is easily pwned, like Paul. (ETC.) In Game Userboxes Seen/Met Examples Picture This user has met Spotty Snifflegoose. Picture This user has seen Spotty Snifflegoose. Picture This user wants to meet Spotty Snifflegoose. Picture This user has never seen Spotty Snifflegoose. Humorous Userboxes * Selena Gomez has called this user cute. * This user's life is a sitcom. * This user died before hitting puberty. * This user fails at the Toon Battle Arena. * This user's leader is "the claw." * This user enjoys witnessing the death of Sea Green Cats. * This user can dances better than dancing kitty. (ETC.) Any other suggestions? Does anyone think this is a good idea? :P Category:Blog posts